lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
3x02
Le plan de Sayid pour localiser Jack met gravement en danger Sun et Jin. En attendant, Kate et Sawyer sont forcés par leurs ravisseurs de travailler dans des conditions dures, et Henry Gale fait une proposition à Jack qui est difficile à refuser. Résumé Flashback The scene opens on a glass ballerina falling slowly through the air, and then smashing onto the ground. We cut out to see a young Sun Kwon turning and running away in terror. Later, her father confronts her while she is playing the piano, and asks her if she broke the glass ballerina. Sun lies and tells her father that it was the maid who broke the ballerina even though her father tells her that he will fire the maid if Sun accuses her. In another flashback, Sun and Jae Lee are in bed together. Sun is worrying, as she has a husband, but Jae Lee makes his intentions clear by offering her a necklace, and saying that he "doesn't want to share her anymore". Just at this moment, Sun's father breaks into the room, tells Sun to get dressed, and warns Jae Lee that his actions will not be without consequences. Mr. Paik tasks Jin Kwon, Sun's husband, with "delivering a message" to Jae Lee. Paik makes it clear that he wants him dead, but Jin doesn't have it in him to kill. When Jin refuses and says that if this must be his job then he must quit, Paik calls Jim "son" for the first time. He then goes home to Sun, and is further aggrovated by Sun and her intentions to run away with Jin to another part of the world. Jin doesn't want to risk it, and storms out, saying he is going to "deliver the message". He goes to the hotel, and violently attacks Jae Lee. He warns him to leave Korea and never return. After he gets in his car, Jin is shocked to find Jae Lee fall onto his bonnet, dead, clutching Sun's pearl necklace. At his funeral (which Mr. Paik is attending as he had "business with Jae Lee's father") Sun asks her father whether or not he will tell Jin about Jae Lee's relationship with her. He says that it is not his place to do so, and then leaves, telling Sun to go home to her husband. Sur l'île Jack is sitting in the corner of the aquarium where he is being held captive. Juliet brings soup to him, which she claims to have made herself. She returns to Ben, who is monitoring video feeds of Jack, Sawyer, and Kate. Ben comments that Juliet never made soup for him. Colleen enters and warns Ben that Sayid has discovered the decoy village and also that he has a sailboat. Ben insists she form a team to capture the boat. Later, Colleen is seen gathering people. With the desire of protecting Sun and her unborn child, Jin tells Sayid that he thinks it is time to return to the camp. Sayid tells Jin and Sun that he will not abandon Jack and suggests that they move to a different location to light a new signal fire. Sun sides with Sayid, and she sails the boat further around the island. On the beach, while the three are making a fire, Sun asks Sayid why he is lying, and Sayid admits he thinks the others have been captured and he intends to ambush the Others and take two hostages and kill the rest. He asks Sun to lie to Jin, but Jin soon realizes what is really going on, and tells Sun he knows more English than she thinks he does and that she betrayed him with her lie. Later that night, while Jin and Sayid are on the shore, a group of Others boards the sailboat. Colleen encounters Sun below deck and surprisingly Sun shoots her in the stomach after Colleen insisted she would not. Sun barely escapes the boat while being shot at. The Others steal the boat and Jin rescues Sun from the water. After Sawyer stares at Kate in her short sundress, Kate hears someone whispering to her from the bushes. It is Alex. She asks if Kate has seen Karl in the other cage, but Kate, who is in Karl's former cell, has not. Alex then tells Kate that she's wearing her dress, but Kate looks better in it. Before Kate can ask her anything, Alex leaves. While Sawyer and Kate are working outside, Sawyer kisses Kate in order to instigate the guards. Sawyer fights them before being tasered. Sawyer later reveals that he did it to learn which guards would give them a problem if they tried to escape. Ben is looking at a bank of monitors watching and listening to Kate and Sawyer. Ben visits Jack and formally introduces himself as Benjamin Linus. He tells Jack that he will need him to do something for him in the future. Ben shows Jack a video of the Red Sox winning the World Series to prove that they have contact with the outside world and can take Jack home. Détails * Among the information that Ben gives Jack to convince him that the Others are in contact with the outside world is the news that the Red Sox won the World Series. A familiar phrase of Jack's father, Christian Shephard, was, "That's why the Red Sox will never win the World Series..." ** The show omits a line of dialogue (italicized) said by Joe Buck, the sportcaster. ::"...back to Foulke... Red Sox fans have longed to hear it! The Boston Red Sox are World Champions! It has been 86 years, generations have come and gone, and for the first time since 1918 the Boston Red Sox are champions of baseball! A clean sweep for the St. Louis Cardinals, and the Red Sox celebrate in the middle of the diamond here at Busch Stadium." (Ben turns off the television) * Jae Lee's hotel room number was 1516, although Jin appears to get off the elevator on the second floor. * Though the 2 shown when leaving the elevator may just indicate that elevator's specific number. * "You taste like strawberries" is a quotation from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer sixth-season episode "Wrecked." Writer Drew Goddard worked on Buffy, as did Lost season one writer/producer David Fury. * Revealed by Benjamin Linus: ** The current date on the island is November 29, 2004 ** Ben knows that America had re-elected George W. Bush as President. (November 2nd, 2004) ** Ben knows that Christopher Reeve died. (October 10, 2004) ** Ben knows The Boston Red Sox won the World Series (October 27, 2004) ** Ben claims he "sent" Michael and Walt "home" ** Ben claims that he can "take" Jack "home" if Jack does what he asks when the time comes. Ben also states that in order to do this, Jack needs to change his "perspective". He seems to have started to say either "attitude" or "act," but changed before finishing the word. ** Ben claims to have lived on the island all of his life * The Canteen Juliet offers Sawyer appears to have The Staff logo on it, just as Ethan's Canteen did in "Maternity Leave". * When Sayid, Sun and Jim are disagreeing on the boat, the weather appears to change as the camera angle changes. * The same type of gun was on the dash of Jin's car that Sayid gave Jin. * According to closed captioning, when Colleen whispers to Pickett (distracting from escorting Sawyer to the chain gang), she mentions that Ben wants her to take the Galaga to go and get the sailboat from Sayid, Sun, and Jin. This explains how the Others managed to go around Sayid and Jin and board the the sailboat from the end of the dock without crossing the beach. **A red light can be seen during a pan shot of the boat, with the fire Sayid built burning in the foreground. See Theories. *The shots from the monitors on the top left and right that show trees are from the scene where Sayid and Jin are waiting by the boat, and the scene from the season two premiere where Walt is standing in the woods dripping wet. Here are pictures to compare: http://img87.imageshack.us/my.php?image=monitortreesdp9.jpg http://img142.imageshack.us/my.php?image=monitortrees2xk3.jpg Théories Flashback * The Glass Ballerina incident shows that Sun is willing to see others (or Others) get hurt in order to protect herself, and may symbolize the irreversible destruction of youth and innocence. * The pearl necklace was a symbol of Sun's unattainable love, and provides Jae with the motivation for his suicide. * Sun has some idea of what it means when Mr. Paik asks Jin to deliver a message. Perhaps she has deduced it from seeing blood on his hands, as in previous flashbacks, of he may have shared it with her. Either way, she probably knows that Mr. Paik was behind Jae's death and may suspect her husband, thus provoking her even further to try to leave in Sydney. ** Her conversation with her father at the funeral implies that she knows why Jae was killed, and the fact that Jin does not weighs on her conscience--like the glass ballerina--and probably contributed to her inability to leave when Jin offered her the flower in Sydney. * Jin may not be the father of Sun's child. Depending on how long after the affair they boarded Oceanic 815, Jae may be the father. * Jae's bedroom encounter with Sun was probably not very long before the flight. Jin was planning on going away with Sun and this might have been the incident that pushed him over the edge. * Jin may now be fertile due to the same healing powers that helped Locke and Rose; even though it is strongly implied that Sun actually consummated her affair with Jae when they are shown naked in bed together, they did tend to meet for English lessons in the morning, when Jin would not find out, so the time of day is irrelevant. When Sun stopped him--protesting that she cannot go through with it--she may be stopping the sexual part of the relationship before it ever began. * Sayid's comment could have also been sarcasm referring to Sun lying about being able to speak English. * Jae may not have thrown himself from the balcony; though, with the necklace in his hand, it appears that he committed suicide. * Sun killed Jae; he did not jump. * Mr. Paik may have sent a "backup" enforcer to finish the job of killing Jae if Jin did not deliver. Sur l'île * The 2004 Red Sox are a metaphor for the Losties as of this episode. Facing a situation that requires focus and dedication, with nothing to lose, they fight back with all their heart and soul; perhaps making it through victoriously. ** The Red Sox have also been used before as a metaphor for Fate and Free Will, a recurring theme. * Ben's statement that he has been on the island his whole life implies that he was born there. **In support, he refers to "your fellow Americans" when speaking to Jack, indicating that he does not consider himself to be an American. ***He could also be Canadian, Ethan claimed to be Canadian and so did Goodwin. ** Ben being out of touch with reality and the outside world becomes obvious when Jack laughs at Ben for using the Red Sox winning the series as evidence that they are in touch with the outside world. Ben looks confused and even disconcerted by Jack's laughter. ** If Ben lived there his whole life, it is possible he knew Adam and Eve, and may even be related to them. ** If Ben lived on the island his whole life, he may have been living on the island before the DHARMA Initiative arrived. ** Ben might have lied to Jack to confuse him. *** Rouseau's comment of "For a long time, he will lie" might not have just meant his pretending to be Henry Gale. * Ben's statement to Juliet that "You never made soup for me," implies that either Ben and Juliet had once been in a relationship, or, less likely, that Ben was once Juliet's prisoner. * Ben is surprised to hear of the survivors possessing a sailboat; this is Desmond's boat, so Ben might not know that Desmond is on the island. ** Alternatively, Ben might have thought that Desmond's boat had been destroyed, and was simply unaware that Kelvin had repaired it, or at least that Desmond had safely returned to the island. ** The existence of the sailboat, a long range watercraft unlike their previous boat, may represent a way for the Others to finally leave the Island, because the Others may actually be trapped on the Island, despite his claims. ** If Kelvin was an other, Ben might have been surprised because he assumed that Kelvin took the boat and fled the island. He might not know that Kelvin is actually dead. * According to Colleen the sailboat may allow the losties to find the others, which is maybe why they take control of it. This implies that the Others camp is not accessable by land. * The Others seem to have a way to collect information from the outside world. They know about The Red Sox winning the World Series and Christopher Reeve's death. These events happened after the crash of Flight 815, and could only be known by recently collecting that information. ** The Others may only have radio and television contact with the outside world. ** If they can have radio and television contact, then they could also have internet connectivity too. ** Also, they might not be able to get things from the island to the outside world, but they are definitely able to get things from the outside world onto the island. * The Others have a mode of transportation to get across the island, seeing as they got to the Pala Ferry dock very quickly after they were dispatched by Ben. ** The Others' camp is close to the dock because they are both located on the north end of the Island. ** They did not go through the jungle, as Sayid and Jin didn't notice when they infiltrated their "camp". The Others clearly have another way of moving thorugh the island other than foot. * The others are not wet when they climb aboard the sailboat even though they board from the ocean side. No small boat is seen being pulled onboard or left behind when the sail boat left. ** Perhaps this is similar to the way the Others manage to avoid leaving footprints? *** This was shown on the DVD extras to be done by the last member of an other group walking backwards and sweeping away the tracks with a palm branch. **** Yet the dock was covered in tracks according to Sayid. **** This would be easily identified by Sayid. 'Covering' tracks in this a way leaves a distinctive track itself. ** The port-side red light of the Galaga can be seen during a pan shot of the boat where the fire Sayid built burns in the foreground. Since it's red, it can be inferred that the boat dropped off The Other's on the sailboat then kept going off towards the left of the screen (viewer's perspective). * The Others may be descendants of inhabitants of an utopian village on the island that were infected with a virus by members of the Hanso Foundation. Due to the healing powers of the island, the virus is not effective. Now the Others are desperately seeking a way to neutralize the virus that should free them from the deadlock which is holding them on the island. That is why they pick out people who could bring a solution to their problem. ** Perhaps Ben wants Jack to become a part of Otherville’s medical staff, maybe also involved with investigations on the virus. Although Jack is a surgeon and not a virologist, the Others could be seeking other than specialist qualities (compare the ones Juliet mentioned concerning Jack: being an advanced medical student - he graduated a year earlier than usual; an almost obsessive will to fix things - she describes him as “stubborn”). ** It could be Kate and Sawyer are meant to be guinea pigs in medical experiments. However, the shot marks they bear are no indication to this, as Jack has them too, and we saw the Others take a blood sample on Michael in Three Minutes. They therefore require a different explanation. * Kate's docile and downtrodden behavior in this episode perpetuates the idea that she is privy to the more violent side of The Others, which she obviously has not shared with Sawyer. Every Man for Himself will expand on this. * TV #4 displays static. This may have been a way to surveil events in the Swan or maybe the Pearl. * Since they have contact with the outside world, the Others knew who was on the plane (since it got on world television). Based on that they knew everybody's name (including Sawyer's real name) and chose the survivors who were the best candidates to have with them. Jack was chosen because he's a doctor, Sawyer and Kate because they know how to dodge and con people (their history could also have been on the news). ** The others learned from the outside world that Sawyer and Kate should have been in prison, had they not crashed. Imprisoning them on the island therefore seems appropriate, if not fair. The others may be putting all of their captive into their real-world roles: Jack as the Others' surgeon, the children in school (taking tests), and the criminals behind bars. **Considering the size and strength of Hanso Foundation, it might be possible that they gathered information about the survivors through many different channels (like James Ford's picture and information from Australian police. This would also explain why they don't call him Sawyer) ** Ben practically spends his entire time in the video-control room. It is highly probable that they can see into the Swan station (since the link between Swan and Pearl is still active). Sawyer, Jack, Kate and Hurley were all in Swan at some point, which would allow identification based on photos that were gathered by their outside contacts. ** Since Ethan was instructed to give Ben a list of survivors, it's more than likely that's how The Others know who everyone is- they could do further research from those names.This would allow them to know who survived and is on the island and thus research those people rather than researsh the whole list of passangers they would have pulled from the media. * Sayid is shown drawing a very detailed map of the island while on the boat. Some parts of the island are not yet drawn, but he seems to have mapped a big part of the island shore. If the map hasn't been stolen along with the boat, they may still be able to use it to get to the Others. Galerie Image:3x02-SignalFireBurning.jpg|The first signal fire burning on the beach. Image:3x02-Alex.jpg|Alex talking to Kate. Image:3x02-PalaFerry.jpg|Sun , Jin et Sayid voyaient le Ferry de Pala. Image:3x02-Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer et Kate. Image:3x02-SawyerWater.jpg|Sawyer refuse l'eau de Juliet. Image:3x02-SunShooting.jpg|Sun tire sur Colleen. Image:3x02-BigBrotherIsWatching.jpg|Ben regarde des cameras de surveillance dans l'Hydre. Image:3x02-Baseball.jpg|Les Red Sox gagnent la serie. Liens externes * [http://youtube.com/watch?v=kf7nJe5gk4s Promo de l'épisode (lien YouTube)] Catégorie:Saison 3